It is known to make lottery tickets which contain a plurality of windows. One way of manufacturing such tickets is by pattern gluing. This method employs the use of two sheets of paper. On one sheet, namely the rear sheet, a plurality of symbols are printed. The other sheet, namely the front sheet, has a plurality of perforated die cut closure panels which define a plurality of windows. The panels are placed so that when the front and rear sheets are glued together and the panels are opened along their perforated edges, the symbols are revealed. The glue is applied to the sheets in a pattern so that when the tickets are assembled, the windows are not bonded to the rear sheet.
One of the problems with such a ticket is that a losing ticket may be relatively easily and fraudulently changed into a winning ticket. This is done by removing the winning symbols from a previously honoured winning ticket and inserting them in a losing ticket. The paper which contains the winning symbols is removed from the winning ticket by making cuts along the four edges of the window down to a middle level of the paper. Similarly, a losing set of symbols is removed from a losing ticket. Once the winning symbols have been placed in the losing ticket, it is difficult to detect the alteration.